


Black Swan

by Miradipity



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie Reference, Movie Spoilers
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella ölürken Jacob neler hissediyordu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Zaman: Breaking Dawn, Film-Part 1.  
> Çiftler: Jacob/Bella  
> Yazarın Notu: Film ile bağlantılı bir şekilde ilerleyeceğiz.Tamamen Jacob'ın hislerini anlatan bir senaryo olacak. Film repliklerini bold italik göstereceğim.

Kanın o keskin kokusu bıçak gibi boğazını yaktı ve ciğerlerine doğru yol aldı. Eskiden muhteşem bir güzelliğe sahip olan kadın, şimdi karşısında mahfolmuş bir şekilde yatıyordu. O bebek, o şeytan, o canavar onu mahfetmişti fakat Bella hala onun hayatta kalabilmesi için çabalıyordu.   
  
Biraz daha kan...   
Edward ellerini kanlar içindeki karına soktu ve gülümsemeye başladı. Ardından yavaşça, incitmekten korkarcasına bebeği annesinin karnından ayırdı.   
  
Ağlama sesi...   
 _ **"Renesmee'miz oldu"**_  
İşte genç adam o zaman anladı ki o canavar, annesini her gün biraz daha öldüren yaratık yaşıyordu. Keskin kan kokusuna rağmen derin bir nefes daha aldı.   
Bella gülümseyerek  _ **"Çok güzel"**_  dedi ve Edward da karşılık olarak gülümseyerek müstakbel karısına aşklarının en güzel meyvesini uzattı.   
"Aman ne güzel" diyerek başını başka bir yöne çevirdi Jacob. Ardından boğazına takılan yumruyu aşağıya indirmek için çabaladı. Yüzünü yavaşça onlara döndü ve Bella'nın yüzündeki o mutlu ifadeyi gördüğünde biraz daha rahatladı.  
Hayır, ağlamayacaktı.Bella yaşıyordu, Bella, onun Bella'sı hala hayattaydı ve uğruna savaştığı şeyi dünyaya getirmişti. "Güçlü Bella'm" diye geçirdi içinden. "Sen kazandın" Ardından hafifçe gülümsedi.  
  
Fakat bilmiyordu ki, O kaybetmişti.   
Bebek, keskin dişlerini annesinin omzuna sapladığında Bella sert bir şekilde gözlerini yumdu ve Jacob o an bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anladı ve yüzündeki gülümseme derhal bir şaşkınlığa döndü. Edward yavaşça bebeği annesinden aldı fakat o farketmemiş gibi duruyordu. Bella, yavaşça başını yastığa koydu ve kocası ve kızının huzurlu hallerine baktı. Hafifçe gülümsemeye çabaladı.   
Jacob anlamıştı fakat o kadar büyük bir şok geçiriyordu ki değil yerinden kımıldamak, nefes alabileceğini bile zannetmiyordu.   
Bu, son bakıştı. Jacob bunun anlamını çok iyi biliyordu. Daha önce ona bu şekilde bakan kişi de ardından son nefesini vermişti fakat Jacob bir şey yapamıyordu. Hiç, hemde hiç bir şey.   
  
Ta ki, Bella'nın ifadesi soluklaşana dek...  
Jacob o an kilitlerinin çözüldüğünü farketti ve hızla ileriye doğru fırladı. Çökmüş, solgun kadının bileklerine yapışıp ona seslenmeye başladı. Sanki onu duyabilirmiş gibi. Sanki duysa, geri gelecekmiş gibi.   
  
 _ **"Bella?, Bella?..."**_  
  
Aslında hayatın ellerimizden bu kadar kolay bir şekilde kayıp gitmesi komik. Sanki biz ona hiç sahip olmamışız gibi. Ruhumuz bizden millerce öteye gittiğinde yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey kalmaz.   
Fakat onun ruhu burada. Kalabilmesi için kalbinin atması yeterli. "Seni kaybedemem Isabella Swan.Yaşaman için gerekli olan her şeyi yapacağım. "  
Ardından Bella'nın burnunu hızla tıkadı ve ağzına hızla nefesler vererek suni teneffüs yapmaya çalıştı. "Hayır Bella, ölmeyeceksin. Ölemezsin. Bunca şey için çabaladıktan sonra olmaz"   
  
 _ **"Jacob, bebeği al"**_  
  
Hızla Edward'a döndü ve ondan ne kadar nefret ettiğini farketmesi için bir saniyenin onda biri kadar  kısa bir süre boyunca bakması yeterli oldu. O katili, o canavarı güvende tutabileceği düşüncesi başlı başına bir saçmalıktan ibaretti.   
  
 _ **"Onu benden uzak tut."**_  diyerek hırlarcasına fakat kesin bir emir tonunda konuştu Jacob. Ardından Bella'nın kalbini düzenli bir şekilde pompalamaya devam etti.   
  
 _ **"Edward"**_  
  
Odaya girenin kim olduğunu anlaması için arkasını dönmesine gerek yoktu. O kendini beğenmiş ses tonunun altın sarısı saçlara sahip olduğunu adı gibi biliyordu.  
  
 _ **"Ben onu alırım.Yemin ederim ki iyiyim, ver bana"**_  
  
Fakat sesinde başka bir şey daha vardı. Rahatlama mı? "Neden olmasın?" diye geçirdi içinden Jacob. Ne de olsa istediği tek şey bir bebekti, değil mi? Şimdi ona da sahip olduğuna göre Bella'nın yaşayıp yaşamaması neden umrunda olsun ki?   
  
Jacob bir kez daha Cullenlardan neden nefret ettiğini anladı. Onlar için önemli olan tek şey kendi çıkarlarıydı. Rosalie için bir bebek, Esme için bir aile, Jasper için sığınak, Edward için ise...  
Jacob bir an duraksadı. Edward için önemli olan neydi? Bella mı? Bebek mi? Ailesi mi? Yoksa hepsi birden mi?   
  
Jacob düşüncelere dalmışken Renesmee'nin odadan çıkartıldığını bile farketmemişti. Arkasındaki takırtıları duyar duymaz başını çevirdi ve Edward'ın çelik, büyük bir iğne çıkarttığını gördü.  
  
 _ **"O nedir?"**_  
  
Edward ise cevap vermeden, hızla diğer tarafa geçti ve aceleyle Bella'nın göğsünün üstünde bir yer aradı. Aradığı yeri bulduğunda ise aynı hızla iğneyi sert bir şekilde sapladı ve _ **"Bu benim zehrim"**_  dedikten hemen sonra bütün zehri genç kadının kalbine boşalttı.   
  
Eğer işe yarayacaksa Jacob'ın bu bile umrunda değildi, kaşları çatık bir şekilde beklemeye başladı.  
An ve an Edward'ın yüzündeki ifadenin değişiminden işlerin yolunda gitmediğini anlamış, sakinliği yavaş yavaş onu terkediyordu. Yüzündeki ifadeyi sabit tutamayacağını farketmişti ve artık nefretini saklamıyordu.   
  
 _ **"İşe yaraması gerekiyordu.Bella, haydi!.."**_  
  
Jacob bir kez daha kahverengi gözlere baktı ve artık geri dönüşün olmayacağını farketmiş bir şekilde suratını ekşitti. O eski ışık, Bella'ya has olan parlaklık artık kaybolmuştu. Hırsla Edward'a döndü ve  _ **"Seni öldürmeyeceğim"**_  diyerek mırıldandı. Ses tonunu biraz daha düzenlemeye çalışsa da hala sesi hırlama gibi çıkıyordu.Tüm nefretini kusmaya kararlıydı.Bu yüzden önemsemekten vazgeçti ve devam etti.  _ **"Bu çok kolay olurdu. Sen, bu acıyla yaşamayı hak ediyorsun"**_  Tekrar Bella'ya baktı ve ilk aşkının gözlerinde ona dair, eski, canlı Bella'ya dair bir şeyler bulmaya çabaladı.  
  
Bu sonuç vermeyince yüzünün tüm detaylarını hızla beynine kazımak için uğraştı. Çatlak, morarmış dudaklarını, çökmüş elmacık kemiklerini, göz altı torbalarını ve kahverengi gözlerini. Bunun onu son görüşü olacağını biliyordu.   
  
Odayı terkederken aklında olan tek şey buradan bir an önce gitmek istediğiydi. Bella'sız bir hayattaydı artık ve hayatta kalmak için daha çok çabalaması gerekecekti.   
Tıpkı Edward gibi. 

**Author's Note:**

> 25.12.2011 tarihinde yazılmıştır. Üstünden 4 sene geçmiş, herhangi bir edit yapmadan yayınlıyorum. Yazım yanlışı falan olabilir.


End file.
